


Like Mothers, Like Daughters

by Spoonfed



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Deepthroating, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Impregnation, Large Cock, Multi, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonfed/pseuds/Spoonfed
Summary: Windy and Velvet confront their daughters during their honeymoon to educate them on the ins and outs of family relationships.And maybe to get a sneak peek at the girls' massive endowments, too.Unfortunately, they get much more than that once Twilight and Rainbow realize that this is the perfect opportunity to both empty their overfilled balls and to fulfill their family duties.
Relationships: Rainbow Dash/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Rainbow Dash/Twilight Velvet (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Twilight Sparkle/Windy Whistles (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 25





	Like Mothers, Like Daughters

“Dear, we just want to make sure you two know what you are doing.” Twilight Velvet said softly, but still with a note of parental authority in her voice. Her round butt wobbled slightly as she shuffled excitedly on her legs, giving a quick glance to the large double bed standing in the middle of the room.

“Oh, come on, Mom. Do you really think that we don’t have any experience after knowing each other for years?” Twilight put a palm to her face, shaking her head. Why did her mother have to make this so difficult? This was the last thing she thought she’d need to deal with on her honeymoon with Rainbow. Even in the solitude of their bedroom they couldn’t evade the invasion of their privacy by their ever-curious parents.

“Don’t worry, Mrs. Velvet, we’ve got everything covered,” Dash quickly jumped in to support her marefriend. “If only you’d seen that huge book Twilight made me go through to learn how to suck–…. What?” She stopped as she noticed Twilight’s gaze directed ominously at her.

“You have to listen to your elders, Rainbow.” Windy inserted herself during her daughter’s moment of confusion. “You girls think you know everything at your age, but it never hurts to learn from those who are _far_ more experienced than you.” She gestured to herself and Velvet, displaying a patronizing smile to the opposing pair.

There was definitely something that just screamed _‘experience’_ in the older mares’ appearance. Maybe that were the large motherly breasts that almost obscenely stretched their clothes out? Or their wide powerful hips, perfectly designed for giving birth to little brats, like the ones they were arguing with right now? Whatever it was, the mature mares used their feminine superiority to the full, dominating the bedroom with their imposing frames.

“I wouldn’t be so sure with that ‘ _far_ ’ part, mom,” Dash replied cheekily, disregarding her parent’s authority and earning herself another embarrassed head shake from Twilight and a mildly suspicious look from her mother.

There was an air of childish disobedience to Dash’s retort. She seemed to be completely outmatched by her stately mother, as if only disagreeing verbally but ultimately under full control of her parent. But what might have otherwise sounded like just a teenager’s whine, was now also supported by a strong body of an athlete. The lean muscle was proudly displayed on the ample amount of flesh that Rainbow Dash left naked for others to ogle. Only a pair of tight shorts covered her firm behind, but even that much was not fully hidden by the skimp clothing, instead teasing whoever might be curious enough to look with small glimpses of her lower butt. On the other side, a massive obscene bulge was plainly visible in front of her crotch, and there could be no mistaking what exactly was hidden underneath. A black sports bra on top similarly failed to leave much to the imagination, assaulting the viewers’ sight with plentiful amounts of beautiful blue fur.

“Rainbow! This is not the time for your little quips.” Windy Whistles wasn’t at all intent on relenting her attack. “We need to make sure that you two understand fully what it means to be in a committed relationship. You might think that you understand now, just like I did when I was your age, but eventually it’ll catch up to you, and you’ll see that the advice your elders gave you was based on decades of painful experience. Experience you don’t yet have, lovebirds.” The mare stepped a little bit closer, threatening to impose herself into her daughter’s personal space.

“I can’t believe we’re still arguing about this,” Twilight exclaimed, losing her temper. Her purple bangs swung a little from side to side as she shook her head again in frustration.

Just like Rainbow, her lithe body seemed to be completely dominated by her mother’s stately feminine physique. But the many hours she spent training with Dash didn’t go to waste, leaving a visible mark in the form of a healthy amount of muscle on her body. Twilight’s flight lessons that Rainbow had committed herself to had very quickly grown into full-body exercises as the young princess had quickly learned that there was much more to flying than just flapping your wings. Many muscles all over the body needed to be engaged to keep balance in the air and Twilight was working on developing them with fervor, fully intent on mastering her new appendages. Just as she had mastered the one that was now lifting the fabric of her skirt in front of her crotch.

And furthermore, every inch of her body was soaked through with alicorn power, culminating in her unparalleled affinity to magical arts. All that newfound authority and might had clearly impacted the family dynamics in the Sparkle household, giving her an edge that the older mares could no longer ignore.

“Do I really need to explain why our honeymoon with Rainbow is not the time for weird parental lessons?” Twilight was trying her hardest to conclusively put an end to the conversation.

And Velvet was doing her best to ignore her daughter’s efforts. Instead of relenting, she only thrust herself in even more aggressively. “Your honeymoon is exactly the time when we _should_ be doing it. At the very least I need to ensure that your new wife knows how to properly please a mare.” She looked appraisingly on Rainbow. “Do you think you’ve got what it takes to make my daughter happy?”

“I sure do, Mrs. Velvet,” Dash replied with a confident smile. The smile that quickly morphed into a much more devious one. “Do you want to test me personally?” The young mare swiftly extended her arm to Velvet’s chest, grabbing a nice handful of her tit-flesh through the fabric.

The mature mare recoiled, but only a little. The sudden assertive move left her confused for a moment, but after a second she pushed herself back into Rainbow’s hand, giving the girl a lusty look. “Yes, I definitely need to do a test run on _that_ thing.” Velvet smirked, gesturing to Dash’s bulging crotch.

Twilight looked on stupefied as Rainbow wooed her mother right in front of her. Just a few seconds after the girl had grabbed Velvet’s chest, she was already invading further, stepping closer to the older mare and unceremoniously groping her soft behind. Twilight could see Dash’s palm sinking deep into the fabric of her mother’s pants and leaving behind a wide imprint. The obscenity was exacerbated by the fact that with them standing this close, Rainbow’s huge bulge was surely rubbing across Velvet’s front, keeping the mare’s fur moisturized with a light smattering of soaked through crotch-sweat.

And as Twilight raised her eyes to look upon the Windy Whistle’s face in vain search of reason and normality she was met with an even more desperate display of debauched desire. Windy’s smile was kind and motherly, but there was no way for the predatory gleam in her eyes to escape Twilight’s notice.

“Hehe, since Velvet decided to check out my little Dashie, I guess I should do the same with you. And I’m your mother-in-law now, so we definitely need to spend some quality time together.” She stepped closer to Twilight, slowly beginning to intrude into her space.

Twilight looked around nervously, but as her eyes stopped on the sight of Rainbow aggressively tugging off her mother’s clothes, her confused expression gave way to a sudden smile. She displayed total calmness and serenity as she turned back to Windy, with only the slight beginnings of a mischievous smirk barely restrained on her lips.

“Of course, Mrs. Windy. It would be an absolute pleasure to deepen our relationship, I’m sure.” Twilight’s hand glided softly over her crotch as she spoke, rubbing the increasingly more obvious protrusion.

And this time it was Twilight who shortened the distances between the two ponies, taking a small step forward and lightly squishing their chests together. Her modest bust was dominated by Windy’s significantly larger one, which might have given some fright to the younger mare if only she didn’t have a trump card of her own down below. There the situation was completely reversed – Windy Whistle’s needy nethers twitched in the near presence of Twilight’s shaft, sensing the power that radiated from it. A sly smirk on the alicorn’s lips told all that there was to tell about the confidence with which she had now approached the other mare.

Twilight’s arm had almost imperceptibly wrapped around Windy’s body, as she gently started tracing a line down the mare’s spine with her hand. Slowly, her fingers moved towards Windy’s butt, only applying light pressure on her back until they had reached their target. But as soon as Twilight felt the soft assflesh graze her fingertips, she’d outstretched her palm, pressing it with full force into Windy’s rear.

The mare tensed a little bit at the sudden move, smiling awkwardly at Twilight. “Oh, I see you are even more enthusiastic than I thought~.”

“Mhmm…” The Princess continued groping Windy’s behind, only responding with a low dismissive hum as she focused on the pleasant feeling of the mare’s pliable flesh in her palm. The growing bulge under her skirt had begun grazing Windy’s thighs, and even threatening to press into her crotch.

And just beside them, Rainbow Dash had already removed Velvet’s shirt, leaving the mare’s tits exposed to further aggression. Only the white bra had covered them now, and there was no way that that slim bit of fabric would ever be able to stop Rainbow from putting her hands directly on the mare’s smooth fur. A few quick tugs were all that Dash needed to free the large fleshy globes from their cotton prison, unceremoniously pulling Velvet’s bra down without even bothering to unclasp it.

Immediately, her greedy hands were on the mare’s breasts, squeezing and rubbing them with swift, aggressive motions, leaving deep imprints on the fur wherever her fingers sunk in. A small moan escaped Velvet’s mouth as her tits were groped mercilessly. She lowered her own arms down to Rainbow’s crotch, carefully touching the bulge that was nestled inside, mesmerized by the size and firmness of the girl’s growing shaft. Dash stepped a tiny bit closer, the small movement just enough to start poking her cockhead into the puffy lips of Velvet’s increasingly wet cunny.

Even through the double layer of fabric, the mare could feel the heat emanating from Rainbow’s cock. It hit her like a never-ending tidal wave of warmth and sent little tingles through her nethers. Any slight movement of Dash’s hips forced her shaft to move, making it slide across Velvet’s sensitive private parts, stimulating her even more.

While Rainbow had her hands full of naked tit-flesh, happily mauling it without any reservations, Velvet was left to be content with small teasing touches of Dash’s cock, still hidden behind the mare’s tight shorts. For some reason, the confidence with which she had approached the younger mare had suddenly evaporated as the realization of what she was about to put herself through had fully settled in. The size of Rainbow’s endowment was now much more than just a visual outline of a huge bulge in the mare’s shorts. The direct contact with the firm, hot shaft had made her realize just how massive the thing was, and how stretched her poor cunny was going to be after Dash was through with it.

Velvet felt the situation quickly slipping from her hands, as she lost control not just over the other mare but even over her own body. The sight of Rainbow’s firm muscles had pushed this new awareness even deeper into her mind, making sure that she knew quite well who was in charge now. The instinctive urge to obey a stronger pony, and especially one with such a huge cock had taken over control of Velvet’s wits, turning her into putty in Dash’s hands.

And the athletic pegasus was already putting her newfound authority to good use – satisfying her depraved sexual cravings. She lowered her head, placing her lips on Velvet’s large pink nipple and suckling on it. Like a hungry child, she sunk her head into the soft flesh, eagerly pressing herself into Velvet’s chest. Except, as the increased pressure on the older mare’s crotch indicated, Rainbow wasn’t just looking for a meal. She was seeking a satisfaction of another base desire, and judging by the happy look on her face as she gave a particularly hard suck, she was succeeding in it too.

A slight dread appeared in Velvet’s eyes as her hands started gliding over Rainbow’s now fully hard shaft. She didn’t need to see it to know that that thing was going to absolutely wreck her. And given the sight of Dash’s trained thighs and core that the mare never failed to show off with her skimpy outfits, she would certainly have more than enough stamina and strength to hold Velvet down and pound her into the ground until she turned into a mewling mess. And wouldn’t that be just absolutely horrible? Doing it in front of her own daughter no less.

Though, Twilight’s attention was somewhat diverted at the moment – she was much more focused on exploring her own catch. All the previous reservations have been instantly erased from her mind as it was instead filled with perverted hunger. Her alicorn heritage had played its part too, enforcing the righteousness of her depraved desires. Her every action and word had exuded the royal authority, impossible to disregard or disobey. Even Windy, who had thought herself to have full control over the situation just a moment ago, couldn’t resist the pull of Twilight’s confident eyes or deny her commanding presence.

“I have a little bit of an itch, right here –” Twilight pressed her dick harder into Windy’s crotch “– do you think you can get down and help me with that?” The Princess didn’t even attempt to hide her intentions, coming up with the flimsiest excuse possible to get the other mare on her knees.

There was no need for anything more of course, since Windy had already surrendered her body and mind to the younger mare, even if she didn’t yet fully understand it. Before she could even begin lowering herself, Twilight’s horn lit up and a magical aura enveloped Windy’s body, forcing her down. The mare could’ve tried resisting the pressure, if she had any desire to do so. But instead, she just let Twilight’s power do its work, bringing her to the knees in front of the Princess’s bulging skirt.

The mare could already feel a strong musky stench emanating from Twilight’s crotch and she wanted to get even closer to its source. As she started lifting the mare’s skirt with shaky hands, her delicate nose was immediately assaulted by another dosage of the potent masculine smell of Twilight’s cock. All the foul air that the Princess had saved up under the hem was released to the outside, now free to course through the lungs of mares around.

And there was yet another barrier before Windy – Twilight’s increasingly more soaked panties. The white fabric of the undergarment had turned dark right at the spot where Windy imagined the head of Twilight’s shaft to be. Thick precum was undeniably drooling out of the Princess’s cockslit, and if Windy focused on it she could almost certainly see little beads of liquid forming on the outside of Twilight’s panties. The dark spot was definitely growing at the very least.

“This wouldn’t do, Mrs. Windy,” Twilight spoke up, taking the mare’s attention. “You should lower my skirt fully, or it’s going to get in the way.”

Windy chided herself mentally. In her haste to get closer to Twilight’s dick, she decided not to bother removing the mare’s clothes, not thinking of her comfort. Obviously the Princess would want to see Windy’s submissive face as she’s tending to her cock. That would need to be remedied immediately.

In an instance, the mare’s hands were on the hems of Twilight’s skirt, quickly pulling it down. She did have some trouble getting it over the massive bulge, forced to stretch and tug the fabric to get it lower. Twilight smirked a little bit as she watched the older mare struggle to remove her clothing. She waited until Windy got the skirt down to her ankles to start raising her legs and moving them out. The fact that the mare’s gaze was almost constantly directed at Twilight’s crotch didn’t escape the Princess’s notice either. Even as Windy had been pulling the skirt below Twilight’s knees, her gaze was still almost wholly directed at the bulge in the mare’s panties.

The fabric of Twilight’s undergarments was stretched to the limit, making Windy wonder how exactly could it even contain such a monster, especially now that Twilight’s cock was fully hard. At the moment, the underwear couldn’t even fit properly on her crotch and Windy was sure that if she looked at the Princess’s frame from the side, she would be able to see a large part of Twilight’s cock.

She didn’t need to do that, of course, as her prize was in front of her already and she was free to uncover it at any moment. If anything, Twilight’s demanding gaze clearly indicated that the Princess expected her to get to it as soon as possible.

Windy lifted her hands up again and carefully curled her fingers around the hem of Twilight’s panties. Taking a deep breath in – filled with a healthy dose of cockstench – she pulled them down, finally revealing Twilight’s horsecock in all its mighty glory. Some precum was already smeared on its tip and even more of the stuff was coming out of the cockslit. Windy watched in awe as Twilight’s shaft throbbed and the narrow entrance expanded, letting out a large glob of syrupy pre. The liquid started descending down in a thick cloudy string, eventually reaching the floor and depositing in a small pool.

“Oops.” Twilight put her hand to her mouth in mock remorse. “It seems like I made a bit of a mess there. Can you clean that up for me, Mrs. Windy?”

There was no doubt in the mare’s mind what exactly Twilight had meant. After hesitating for just a moment, she started lowering her head further down, bringing her face close to Twilight’s fallen essence. She glanced up at the Princess for a second, before quickly lowering her gaze again and starting to lick the pre-ejaculate up with a slow motion of her tongue, dragging it across the wooden floor.

“Wow, Rainbow, your mother is so helpful. I’m sure we’ll have a great time together~.” Twilight chuckled softly.

Dash stopped molesting Velvet for a moment and directed her attention to her own mother’s debasement. Windy was obediently licking the floor under Twilight shaft, collecting the mare’s pre with long, careful motions of her tongue.

“Oh mom, you are helping Twilight? That’s great, hehe. Hope you two are having fun, cause I know I am~.” Rainbow quickly turned back to Velvet and spanked her large tits. The loud sound of the smack rang through the bedroom, making Dash smile with perverted glee. Her cock twitched powerfully, still hidden behind her shorts and demanding to be released.

It wouldn’t need to wait long for that, of course, as Rainbow was already about ready to start breaking in her older partner. She squeezed Velvet’s tits one last time, enjoying the sight of deep imprints in the skin filling back out with flesh after she removed her hands. Rainbow directed Velvet to the large bed in the middle of the room, having come up with a suitable plan for thoroughly ravishing Twilight’s lovely mom.

“Let’s get to the bed, Mrs. Velvet. I’m sure it’s going to be much more _comfortable_ for you to lie down and let me do the work~.” There was an uncommonly large amount of mischief in Rainbow’s voice, and a sly smirk grazed her lips, sending a little shiver through Velvet’s body.

And for a good reason, since as soon as the mare neared the pair’s honeymoon bed, Dash unexpectedly pushed her down on it, turning Velvet around in a flurry of motion and pulling her to the edge. Before she even understood what was happening, Velvet was plastered on the bed with her head hanging upside-down over the rim, staring on the large sweaty bulge in Rainbow’s shorts. Not such a bad place to be in, after all, if only not for the dizziness that the sudden change in visual perspective had left her with.

The young pegasus didn’t waste a second, stepping closer to the disoriented mare and pushing her musky crotch into Velvet’s face. “You see how hard I am right now, Mrs. Velvet?” Rainbow rubbed her bulge harder into the mare’s face, letting her check out the firmness of Dash’s cock directly. “Your daughter left me needy and pent up, and so I need you to do her job and help me empty my balls.” Rainbow grabbed Velvet’s head and smooshed the mare into her nutsack.

Weak, muffled noises left Velvet’s lips as she tried to voice her enthusiastic agreement. And while the exact meaning of her barely audible words escaped Rainbow’s mind, the light vibrations that Velvet’s vocal cords sent into the pegasus’s sensitive ballsack were definitely well-appreciated.

Unfortunately, Rainbow had to step back for a second, as it was time to finally give Velvet the thing she craved so much. In one quick motion, Dash lowered her shorts to her knees, freeing up her dick. As per usual, she wasn’t wearing any underwear, which meant Velvet immediately got a good nice look on the large blue horsecock that was about to mercilessly violate her face. As Rainbow began pulling her legs out of the shorts, Velvet understood that the time her poor throat had left was rapidly running out. Dangling right in front of her was the monster that would soon turn her face into a sloppy mess… and she couldn’t love it more~.

Dash grabbed her shaft, lining it up with Velvet’s mouth. The broad ridged cockhead was poised like a battering ram in front of the mare’s lips, ready to penetrate the weak defenses. Rainbow pushed forward with her hips, sinking the tip of her dick inside. Velvet’s felt her lips stretch under the unyielding pressure of Dash’s fat shaft. The pegasus didn’t stop, continuing to push herself further inside, intent on forcing most of her shaft into the warm, cozy confines of Velvet’s mouth. She couldn’t just keep it in the cold air, after all! After her cock left it’s resting place within her shorts, it needed to be placed into some wet, snug hole as soon as possible. And if that hole happened to be the inviting mouth of Twilight’s mother, then so much the better. This was the kind of family activity she was totally behind.

Rainbow decided to check up on her own parent, slowing down her assault on Velvet’s throat just a little. She turned her head, smiling as she saw Windy sitting on her knees in front of Twilight’s lap. The Princess’s horn was shining, enveloped in the purple magical aura. The same kind of aura was now also focused around Windy’s head, pulling her slowly to Twilight’s cock.

Rainbow turned back, satisfied that her mother was safely under Twilight’s guidance. She pushed her cock harder into Velvet’s mouth, making the mare gag and sputter pathetically. And at the same time, Twilight continued pulling Windy into her crotch, using her magic to keep the mare going at a steady pace. That didn’t mean that the experience was any easier for the mature mare – she still had to swallow a huge sweaty horsecock after all, and that kind of thing is never easy. Both of the mothers had gotten a very thorough showing of just how much their little fillies had grown as they began gurgling around their large dicks.

Twilight put her hands on top of Windy’s head, adding on her physical strength to her magic. Of course, she could’ve easily done anything she wanted with the other mare just by using her arcane powers, but there was definitely something special about sinking her fingers into Windy’s orange locks and simply pulling the mare into her crotch.

And, of course, the sight of an inch after inch of her cock disappearing inside the mare’s mouth! Just marvelous. The tears that started flowing from Windy’s eyes made Twilight stop for a second, but the pleasurable tingles that spread madly through her cock demanded the Princess to continue violating her partner’s mouth. No throat would be spared when the Princess of Friendship needed to get her release. And she needed it badly right now, which meant that Windy was about to get a direct experience of what exactly happens to those who are unlucky enough to become a target of a perverted alicorn.

Twilight pulled the other mare hard while pushing forward with her hips at the same time. Windy coughed, sputtering saliva around Twilight’s shaft as a few more inches of the stiff marecock entered her mouth. But Twilight didn’t stop – she was dead set on her target, and when that happened nothing could slow her down. Too bad for Windy that that target happened to consist of pushing her nose into Twilight’s purple pubes as her throat convulsed around the Princess’s dick.

At least she could comfort herself with the fact that Twilight’s own mother too was going through a very similar treatment. Or maybe that’s what she would’ve thought about if her whole attention wasn’t focused on the enormous shaft that was pushing steadily inside her mouth. She had already passed the thick medial ring easy enough; as long as ‘easy’ meant ‘fast’, at least. Twilight made sure of that, pulling her over the fleshy obstacle with barely an interruption. Of course, Windy herself might disagree with that description after feeling the fat ring stretch her lips and distend her mouth on its way to her throat.

As her face was nearing Twilight’s lap, she focused her gaze on a small patch of thick pubic hair, placed tantalizingly just above the base of the Princess’s cock. Twilight had generously created a special spot on her crotch for mares to push their noses into while they were deepthroating her cock.

And Windy was almost at it, already feeling the short hairs begin to touch her muzzle. Her throat was on fire, subdued as it was in the most violent fashion by Twilight’s brutish dick. It seemed as if her cock had reached Windy’s stomach and was now feeding the mare her copious precum directly.

Finally, Windy’s muzzle pressed into Twilight’s crotch, reaching the end. The end of the Princess’s cock that is, but it certainly wasn’t the end of Windy’s throat-abuse. If anything, the wider stance that Twilight had taken to be able to fuck her face better appeared to indicate that this was just the beginning.

After rubbing Windy’s face on her crotch for a few seconds, Twilight pulled back, letting the mare’s throat relax a little bit. That didn’t last long, as the Princess immediately slammed her hips forward again, forcing more wet coughs from Windy’s violated mouth. A few short thrusts later, Twilight was working in a steady rhythm, pushing forward with her hips and pulling Windy’s head closer with her magic at the same time and then going back.

The poor mare felt like her whole life now circled around Twilight’s huge smelly cock. Powerful pulses coursed through it, reverberating through Windy’s head. All her tastebuds have been completely overwhelmed by the filthy taste of dick as her spit washed over Twilight’s shaft, filling up with the organ’s nasty flavor and helping to spread it through her mouth. With a huge mass of maremeat blocking her throat, Windy now could only breathe through her nose, and even that wasn’t easy. This meant she was getting a nice lungful of Twilight’s musk each time she inhaled. The intoxicating smell of the Princess’s cock had filled Windy’s nostrils and her powerful pheromones had made short work of the mare’s weakened mind. Windy stared happily at Twilight, enraptured by the forceful pounding her throat was receiving, even as tears kept running down her cheeks from the strain.

The room was filled with the sounds of mares choking and sputtering, of flesh hitting flesh and heavy breaths of the two young newlyweds as their hips worked hard to leave their mothers thoroughly facefucked. Velvet’s gurgles had joined in soon after Windy, with Rainbow’s generous help, of course. The pegasus put her full strength to use to ensure that Velvet’s face would be a proper wreck of tears and cock-spit after she was done with it. Her heavy balls swung with each thrust, hitting the mare’s pretty face every time Rainbow bottomed out inside her mouth.

Velvet’s throat had been subjected to the same kind of violence as Windy’s, suffering hard to give Dash more pleasure. How nice it was of the older mares to put their pride aside and let their daughters experience the feeling of warm, wet throats convulsing around their cocks. Truly, a shining example of bridging the age boundaries and forming a positive long-lasting relationship with a younger generation. Turns out, all they needed to do was to let Twilight and Rainbow use their throats as personal cockwarmers.

And Dash exploited this opportunity to the fullest, exploring Velvet’s gorgeous body with her hands as her hips continued pounding the mare’s face. Rainbow’s fingers roamed over the soft white fur, leaving light squeezes and rubs all around. The pegasus would return back to Velvet’s tits from time to time, teasing her nipples and circling their large pink areolas, or even simply sinking her palms into the pliable flesh and roughly groping it.

Velvet could only guess as to what was going through Rainbow’s mind right now, or even what was happening around her, as pretty much the only thing she could see clearly was Dash’s large blue nutsack that smacked her muzzle every couple seconds. Not like there was much for her to observe in the room anyway, other than Windy’s similarly ruined face. But maybe the sight of ecstatic happiness in Twilight’s eyes as she pounded the mature mare’s throat would at least bring some comfort to Velvet’s own heart?

Unfortunately even that was denied to her, instead, she was treated to a personal date with Rainbow’s sweaty ballsack. She could feel its contents sloshing inside, ready to be spewed into the lucky mare’s unprotected womb. Or inside her stomach. That would be a waste of perfectly good sperm, of course. Sperm that could’ve instead impregnated some nice fertile mare, leaving her belly round with Rainbow’s little foal. But the pegasus didn’t mind – she was a generous soul, never against letting some thirsty mares fill their bellies with her filthy cockslime.

Neither did Twilight, as her own balls have been aching to unload into Windy’s mouth. That’s the least that the Princess could do to express her gratitude to the mare for letting Twilight use her throat as a personal fleshlight. After all, who wouldn’t want to get a full belly of pungent alicorn cum? That stuff doesn’t grow on trees, and the only way to get it is to first properly worship a Princess’s large smelly horsecock. Luckily, Windy was doing an amazing job of being an obedient throatslut, and every tingle that her convulsing neck muscles sent through Twilight’s dick brought the Princess’s orgasm a little closer. The clenching of Twilight’s fist around Windy’s locks and the increased speed with which the alicorn was now humping her face were definitive indicators that the mare was about to have the biggest meal of the day delivered straight into her stomach.

After quickly smashing her crotch into Windy’s face a few more times, Twilight slowed down, starting to perform long, deep thrusts with her hips. The change of pace was definitely a welcome relief to the older mare, whose muzzle had been battered into submission by Twilight’s pelvis while she was getting violently facefucked. But even now the Princess didn’t let Windy properly rest, making sure to grind the mare’s nose into her pubes every time she hilted inside Windy’s throat.

More pulses coursed through Twilight’s shaft, filling it with extra blood and making it swell up even more. Windy looked into the Princess’s eyes submissively as Twilight slammed her hips forward, submerging the whole length of her shaft inside the mare’s mouth, and let the ecstasy of release overtake her. A huge tide of vile, thick semen rushed through her cock, spurting directly into Windy’s stomach, joining the pool of precum that had already been churning inside. The Princess kept Windy’s face smooshed into her lower abdomen, pressing the mare into it with both hands and even applying some of her magic. With each wave of cum shooting out of her dick, Twilight jerked Windy’s head a little bit, enjoying the power she had over the other mare.

Tears rolled down Windy’s cheeks, her whole face had turned red from strain and every second she was forced to endure swallowing Twilight’s release, while the Princess’s cock was lodged deep into her throat, was turning her into an even bigger mess. Unfortunately for Rainbow’s mother, it seemed like Twilight was completely intent on leaving as much evidence of thorough sexual violation on her face as she could, taking perverse pleasure in the sight of a mature mare being turned into a submissive cumdumpster.

In line with that goal, Twilight started to pull her cock out of Windy’s mouth while it still continued spurting out waves of cum. The brief relief that the mare had felt when the huge meatpole was removed from her overworked throat was quickly interrupted by a large wad of semen that shot straight into her face, as Twilight directed the tip of her cock onto her. Just a few strong spurts were all that was needed to leave her face in a mess of fat long ropes of cum. But Twilight had generously given Windy much more than that, continuing to line the mare’s beautiful motherly features with foul contents of her balls even after Windy’s face had become barely recognizable under the thick gooey covering.

“Rainbow, your mom is so great! Her throat felt really nice around my cock~. Tight and warm, just the perfect thing to get an edge off, isn’t that right, Dashie?” Twilight asked as her release finally started tapering off. She jammed the head of her shaft into Windy’s mouth, cleaning it up with the mare’s spit.

Rainbow glanced at the pair, noting the completely wrecked appearance of her mother. “Hey Twilight, careful with my mom!” She exclaimed, as her own ballsack continued mercilessly smashing into Velvet’s upside-down face. “Treat her like you would your own mother.”

“Oh, don’t worry, Rainbow, I am,” Twilight responded, as she smacked Windy’s cheek with her softening cock. “We’re having tons of fun, aren’t we, Mrs. Windy?”

The older mare hurried to respond, though she had to swallow a mouthful of viscous white sludge before she could properly speak. She took deep, labored breaths, restocking her oxygen supply after getting choked by Twilight’s cock. Her generally disheveled appearance certainly didn’t lend much credence to her reassurances. “Yes, everything is great, Dash. Twily is treating me very well, so you shouldn’t…” Windy’s speech cut off as Twilight unceremoniously pushed her cock inside the mare’s mouth again, stopping her mid-sentence. 

“See, everything is proceeding wonderfully,” Twilight concluded, making a few short thrusts into Windy’s mouth, before pulling her shaft back out. 

“Seems like you have things under control, Twilight.” Rainbow smirked, turning back to Velvet. “But I bet I’ll be able to fuck your mom even harder than that, hehe.” She sped up her hips, immediately supporting her words with action.

“We’ll see about that, I guess. I’m not done yet.” Twilight’s words sent a shiver through Windy’s body. Her eyes had been smeared with cum, blurring her vision significantly, but simply touching Twilight’s dick with her hands was enough to confirm that it was again pulsing ominously and getting firmer with each throb.

Rainbow focused on her own pleasure, barely conscious of Twilight’s response as she went back to violating Velvet’s throat immediately after throwing down her challenge. After every few thrusts, Dash would hilt inside Velvet’s mouth, grinding on the mare’s face for several seconds before moving back and repeating the process. Her heavy balls swung underneath with each thrust, hitting Velvet’s muzzle with the full force of a lusty pegasus.

Rainbow even stopped groping the mare’s body, lowering her arms instead and roughly grabbing Velvet’s head with her hands. This new position allowed her to add a little bit of depth to her thrusts by pulling Velvet to herself whenever she slammed her dick inside the mare’s throat. Of course, the change was almost negligible when it came to actually stimulating Rainbow’s cockflesh, but it did offer some other important benefits. The feeling of power that Dash immensely enjoyed as she was roughly manhandling the older mare’s head, was certainly one of them. And Velvet herself had definitely felt the change, as her already quite precarious position had become even tougher to withstand. The feelings of disorientation and powerlessness that came with being stuck under a stronger mare with her head upside down as a huge drooling cock pounded her throat had now been joined by a whole new level of abuse as even the little bit of awareness that was still left in her mind had been violently destroyed by Rainbow’s jerky movements.

But maybe that was even better? Now Velvet really didn’t need to care about anything, as Dash had taken full control of the situation and was making absolutely sure that the older mare would be left a sputtering wreck, coughing out cum and cock-spit after their session. Velvet could just relax, and let the pegasus use her in any way she desired. After all, making sacrifices for the sake of her children was exactly what Velvet had been doing most of her life anyway. She spent the best time of her adulthood caring for her foals – for Shining, and of course, for her dear little Twilight. And now she was sacrificing her own dignity and comfort to make sure that Twilight’s lover could squeeze every little bit of pleasure from their ‘activities’.

Or maybe this was her reward? Maybe those huge blue balls that smacked her face every second were exactly what she needed after laboring so hard to nurture and educate her daughter. Maybe violently pounding her throat was Rainbow’s way of thanking her for raising such an amazing mare for her to marry?

Whatever it was, Dash was certainly completely committed to the action, showing off the power held in her rear muscles as she slammed the full length of her shaft between Velvet’s lips with unparalleled speed and ferocity. And Velvet herself was similarly committed to bringing the most pleasure to the young pegasus, even if her decision to do so didn’t matter all that much in the end as Rainbow manhandled the older mare with little apparent regard for her opinion. Or possibly, simply assuming that Velvet would be happy to assist her in releasing the pressure from her balls.

If she was, that assumption seemed to have proved correct, as Velvet’s fucked-silly face had clearly demonstrated. And the best part was still coming, as Rainbow’s thrusts had become faster and jerkier in the preparation for her release. Unlike Twilight, who liked to spread out her fun a little more, going with measured, deep strokes as she was nearing her peak, Dash’s climax always needed to be rough and powerful as she submerged herself fully into the moment. That usually meant that her hips would turn into a blur, performing fast and erratic motions, seeking the most raw pleasure and stimulation of her sensitive shaft as she was riding the coming wave of her orgasm.

And Velvet was about to learn what Rainbow Dash looked like on a peak of her horniness. The pegasus extended little mercy to Velvet’s poor face as her crotch battered it into submission, flesh on flesh smacking loudly with every thrust of her hips. And if Velvet wasn’t yet perfectly familiar with Rainbow’s sperm after getting a thorough feel of it through the taut walls of mare’s overfilled ballsack, Dash was about to make sure that she would get a good opportunity to acquaint herself with the thick nasty liquid.

Rainbow’s cum was too awesome to just keep it all inside her balls forever after all. The world needed her to fill the bellies of other mares with her semen, let them taste her filthy cum, as they wallowed in her powerful musk and worshiped her. She slammed her dick to the hilt inside Velvet’s mouth, pressing her balls into the mare’s face at the same time. And while for Rainbow the gentle pressure of Velvet’s muzzle on her nutsack was just a small, barely perceptible bonus to the action, the older mare herself definitely couldn’t ignore the heavy mass of sweaty flesh parked directly against her nose.

Though, even that had quickly gone to the background in her mind, as Rainbow started unloading wave after wave of viscous cum directly into her gullet. Every pump of the pegasus’s shaft sent another long rope of semen flying into the depths of Velvet’s stomach. Aching to receive as much stimulation as possible, Rainbow started humping the mare’s face, pulling out a little, only to slam back inside in full force.

The rapid movements had caused the semen to rise within Velvet’s gullet, going into her mouth and spurting out between her lips. The thick slime descended down her face, covering her cheeks and muzzle, blocking whatever was left of her vision, getting into her nose and soaking into her hair. In a matter of seconds, Velvet’s already quite disheveled appearance was turned into a complete mess of cum, spit, and tears.

Rainbow continued pistoning inside the mare’s throat with little regard for her condition. Dash’s balls swung again, hitting Velvet’s cum-covered face and adding their own touch to the mare’s utterly ruined visage. 

After Rainbow had finally taken her weakly spurting cock out of Velvet’s mouth, even Twilight would be hard-pressed to recognize her mother under the thick layer of slimy filth.

“Hehe, I might have overdone it a little bit.” Dash chuckled, looking at Velvet’s thoroughly fucked face. She placed her shaft against the mare’s lips, rocking her hips left to right and rubbing the tip of her dick across their soft surface. Even in her current sorry state, Velvet still tried to please Rainbow more, pushing her tongue out a little bit and running it along the pegasus’s cum-coated cockhead. “Ahh~. Your mouth feels really nice, Mrs. Velvet. I hope you don’t mind if I use it from time to time to warm my cock and release some of the pent up pressure in my balls~.”

A series of muffled sounds, which seemed to represent an eager agreement on her part, left Velvet’s lips in response. The thick mass of pungent semen that was still present in the mare’s mouth, combined with her generally dizzy mental state after getting punched in the face by Rainbow’s nutsack one too many times, made it difficult for her to form much of an answer. Luckily, Dash didn’t need a lot from her, as the merest indication of Velvet’s agreement made the pegasus smile in satisfaction and raise herself up, finally moving her softening blue cock away from the older mare’s face.

The respite didn’t last long though, as Rainbow had quickly forced Velvet’s head up, putting her in the seating position. While this was certainly much better than laying with her head upside down, the action had also caused all the gunk that had previously slid down the mare’s face to her hair to begin trailing in the other direction. Velvet gingerly placed her arms on the bed, supporting herself as she tried to sit more comfortably. The face-fucked mare could barely see what was around her behind the thick layer of cum that slid over her eyes. Her head still rang from the violent pounding that Rainbow gave her. The only thing she could do now was to sit in place, hoping that the young mares would let her rest.

And for the time being, it seemed like she was left alone as the others shuffled about. Windy was in a similar position to Velvet, barely conscious of what was going on and under total control of the young couple. And while the mothers were recovering from their daze, their daughters had quickly formed a further plan of action.

Just as the mature mares began getting back into a normal state, finally recovering some awareness of what was around them, Twilight and Rainbow swiftly moved to action. Velvet and Windy didn’t even resist as they were placed on their knees and hands, facing each other on top of the bed. The two other mares had taken on their own positions behind their respective targets, already aiming their huge floppy cocks on the puffy pussy lips in front of them.

Rainbow had immediately pressed her palms into Velvet’s soft behind, roughly kneading the mare’s pliable flesh, sinking her fingers into it and enjoying the squirms that the older mare produced whenever Dash gave her a nice hard slap on the rear. Twilight meanwhile had pushed Windy even closer to Velvet, eventually smooshing their cum-covered faces into each other. The Princess grabbed Windy’s head on the back, forcing her into a deep kiss with her fellow mother and making them share the sperm that their daughters had left on them.

Neither of the older mares seemed to mind it though, having been consumed by the perverted lust long ago and only enjoying the utter depravity of their current actions. Velvet made sure to push as much of Rainbow’s cum from her own mouth into Windy’s, letting the other mare taste her daughter’s potent essence. And eventually, she started licking up Twilight’s semen from Windy’s face too, wallowing in her own daughter’s powerful release. The strong sour taste of alicorn cum filled her mouth as she lapped up globs of the thick substance from the other mare.

And behind them, Rainbow and Twilight were reading up for the second round of action. The Princess’s cock was almost fully erect again, no doubt in part thanks to her grinding it on Windy’s large blue butt. The imprint that Twilight’s shaft had left on the mare’s flesh also served as a good indicator of just how deep it would go once it was inside her.

Rainbow had taken more of a hands-on approach, focusing on groping Velvet and only lightly grazing the mare’s pussy lips with the head of her increasingly harder cock. Having had her fill with molesting Velvet’s bottom, Dash moved closer, directing her dick underneath the mare’s body and starting to saw it across her cunny. Rainbow pressed her shaft hard into Velvet’s lower lips, roughly sliding across them with deep, powerful thrusts of her hips. Velvet’s white-purple locks were turned into reins as Dash grabbed them with her hands and started tugging aggressively in time with the pushes of her bottom.

“I have good news for you two,” Twilight said with a sly smile. “Mom, I know you were quite disappointed that we wouldn’t be able to have children with Rainbow, since… well, you know what. But I’ve come up with a solution.” The Princess beamed, which certainly should’ve put some fear into Velvet’s heart, as this kind of self-satisfied smile on her daughter’s face could only mean one thing – this solution wasn’t going to be anything that could be described as ‘normal’. “We’re going to use your bodies instead. Since Windy is Rainbow’s mother, they’re very close genetically. Which means –” Twilight placed her cockhead in front of the mare’s pussy, “– that I can impregnate her and get a foal that is genetically as close to Dash as possible.” She pushed forward, sinking the tip of her shaft inside Windy’s wet entrance.

“And Rainbow can do the same with you, Mom. Isn’t that just amazing? You’re getting at least two grandchildren at the same time! Of course, you’ll need to carry one of them inside you for a bit, hehe.”

Velvet’s hazy mind didn’t even attempt to provide a rebuttal to this insane suggestion. She accepted the wisdom of her daughter’s words without any conflict, simply trusting Twilight’s judgment and already daydreaming about the day she’ll be able to hold her grandchildren in her arms. The fact that she’ll have to go through a full process of pregnancy again didn’t even register as an issue in her head. She had gone through it twice already, one more time wouldn’t break her. If anything, it was probably much better that she’d have to do it rather than Twilight. Her daughter was a Princess now, and that title came both with advantages, as well as responsibilities. And like any good mother, Velvet would do anything to ease the heavy burden that her child had to bear, even if that meant she’d have to spend close to a year carrying a foal that Rainbow was going to leave inside her womb.

She could feel the pegasus’s huge shaft sliding across her pussy and belly already, demonstrating the depths it was going to reach once it was shoved inside her. When Rainbow had just started sawing her cock on Velvet’s bottom it was still mostly flaccid; but now, as the older mare noted with sudden trepidation, it was back to its full size, drooling out globs of precum in preparation for the inevitable penetration.

And Dash didn’t seem intent on teasing herself much longer either, starting to pull back and positioning herself more firmly behind Velvet. A small moan escaped the mare’s lips as Rainbow pushed inside, quickly sinking her cock into the mare’s pussy. That small moan turned into a long loud one as the pegasus continued forcing more of her shaft inside, overpowering the feeble resistance of Velvet’s cunny. Rainbow didn’t stop for a moment, steadily pushing forward until she was fully hilted inside. Her broad cockhead finally pressed into Velvet’s undefended cervix, forcing a heavy pleased sigh from the mare.

Dash herself was thoroughly enjoying the tight pressure of Velvet’s tunnel on the whole length of her massive shaft. Turns out, having such a large cock meant that there was much more potential for pleasure whenever it was stimulated, as it’s full surface would light up with pleasant tingles when surrounded by warm, wet, convulsing flesh. So no surprise that Rainbow could barely restrain herself from plunging balls deep inside Velvet’s every hole whenever she had a chance to do so.

Twilight showed a little bit more restraint, pushing her shaft steadily inside Windy’s pussy, but doing it slowly without the lusty haste that Dash seemed to have been overcome with. But even her stoic appearance was not much more than a mere mask, and the pleasant feelings that surged through her crotch demanded her to act. Her hips jerked slightly whenever she lost control, urging her to plunge inside with full force.

But Twilight kept herself in check for the time being, knowing that she’ll be able to satisfy her lust in full once she had properly hilted her cock inside Windy. Right now she just kept steadily pushing forward with her hips, watching Velvet lick up her cum from the other mare’s face. The sight was completely depraved to be sure, but Twilight couldn’t deny the perverted pleasure of watching her own mother eagerly slurp up her semen, nor could she ignore the powerful pulses that coursed through her shaft whenever she saw Velvet’s soft pink tongue carrying another helping of her spunk inside the mare’s mouth.

Rainbow had pushed her dick all the way inside Velvet, and surprisingly enough decided to stop there, simply grinding a little bit on top of the mare. This wasn’t because of any sudden change of heart, of course, she was still just as eager to fuck her older partner into total submission as before. A small smirk that found its way onto her lips, as well as a cheeky look that she gave to Twilight, gesturing to the mares underneath them, were certainly indicative of some mischievous planning happening inside her head.

And Twilight understood her quite clearly, giving a small nod and a smirk of her own in response, as she hurried to bottom out inside Windy. But once her cock was fully inside, and as the older mares thought that the worst of it was behind them, Twilight and Rainbow simultaneously pulled out, leaving only the tips of their shafts within the warm confines of their mothers’ bodies. Only to slam back in with full power, resulting in a resounding *SMACK* that rang through the room, followed by a pair of loud, satisfied moans. Velvet’s and Windy’s faces pressed into each other, forcing them to smear their daughters’ semen across their fur.

Rainbow’s strong muscles tensed rhythmically, driving her hips back and then forward again, as she started steadily pounding Velvet’s needy cunt. The athletic pegasus didn’t seem at all tired from her previous session with the mare’s throat, moving with just as much, if not even more vigor now. She made sure to go balls deep and press her cockhead directly into Velvet’s cervix every time she thrust in, stimulating the furthest parts of the mare’s tunnel. And of course, what could be better than pushing all the way inside a fertile mare, feeling the last barrier before her womb and beating it into submission?

The deep, long thrusts allowed Rainbow to keep the whole length of her cock gliding across Velvet’s smooth inner flesh, sending a torrent of pleasant sensations through Dash’s crotch and overloading her brain with ecstasy. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and beads of sweat began forming on her brow as she continued pounding Velvet at full speed, not stopping for a single second. The mare had trouble keeping herself in place, as Rainbow’s unrelenting thrusts rocked her whole body, causing her face to smoosh and rub into Windy’s even harder.

Twilight’s movements, on the other hand, were more reserved and deliberate. She sunk her whole shaft inside Windy’s entrance with one steady push, pulling it out just as methodically after. Small embers of lust danced around in her eyes, threatening to consume her mind at any moment. But Twilight resisted, not allowing herself to fall prey to her own desires and continuing the steady and systematic violation of Rainbow’s mother.

She extended one of her arms forward, placing her hand between the older mares’ faces. Her fingers danced across Windy’s soft fur, gathering the leftovers of her cum from it and then pushing them inside the mare’s mouth. As Velvet got more of a handle on herself, learning how to keep her head more or less steady despite Dash’s powerful thrusts, she joined in too, licking semen from Twilight’s digits or taking them between her lips and suckling with a pleased, dreamy expression.

A serenade of moans, deep needy breaths, and flashy smacks had filled the room, forming a depraved kind of music to go with the group’s decadent activities. From time to time, Twilight would do a small sprint of particularly quick and aggressive thrusts, pressing Windy’s face into Velvet’s and forcing the pair into a deep tongue kiss. After a while, she would settle back into a slower rhythm, resting before the next intense interval.

But Rainbow’s hips worked with little interruption, continuously pounding her huge cock into Velvet’s pussy. The short periods of rest were almost imperceptible as her resting speed was still more than enough to keep Velvet’s body rocking back and forward and send her mind into an ecstatic daze. The mature mare had held desires for Dash for a long time – ever since she spied the massive bulge in the girl’s shorts. And it’s not like Rainbow had ever tried to hide it, obviously enjoying the hungry gazes of ponies around. If anything, she seemed to be always choosing to wear tight clothes, which, admittedly, did a decent enough job of hiding Dash’s naked tool from direct sight, but had certainly offered little to nothing when it came to actually concealing its presence.

And poor Velvet could barely keep her eyes away from that tasty bulge whenever they met. Occasionally she would remark on it, vocally disapproving of Dash’s obscenity, while longing to see and feel more of it on the inside. Velvet had long suspected that her shallow disguise did little to cover the depraved need with which she stared at the pegasus’s heavy junk. And as Rainbow’s eagerness and unlimited confidence in ravaging her had indicated, the young mare knew exactly what Velvet wanted all along. Luckily for her, Dash was fully willing to provide it too, using the full strength of her trained body to push Velvet to the limit. Rainbow was treating this fuck-session as an exercise, continuing to energetically smash the mare’s cunny despite the sweat that had begun falling from her body.

And Velvet could feel it, too. She sensed the wetness of Rainbow’s body on her naked flesh, knowing that the girl’s sweat was now soaking into her white fur. Its thick smell had entered her lungs, adding another flavor to the mix of cock-stench and cum vapors that had filled the room. Of course, it was almost impossible for anything to completely overpower the strong taste and smell of semen after they consumed such an incredible amount of that foul substance. Given the volume of Rainbow’s sperm that was still churning inside Velvet’s stomach, it was likely that its vile aftertaste would remain in the mare’s mouth for a whole day, or even longer. But she didn’t mind, if anything she was delighted to have a constant reminder of the violent fuck-session that Rainbow had so generously gifted her.

And her dear Twilight was here too, pounding Rainbow’s own mother. What could be better than seeing your child having fun and being happy? Admittedly, when ponies say that they don’t usually imagine that watching your daughter bang another mature mare would be that kind of activity. But as Velvet looked upon the clear signs of intense sexual pleasure on Twilight’s face, she knew that this was exactly the type of family bonding she had always wanted. Seeing that concentrated expression, occasionally broken by sudden ecstatic contortions, and the slow, satisfied exhales that Twilight left whenever the pleasure overwhelmed her too much, was all that Velvet needed in her life.

And Dash’s cock, that too. How lucky she was to be getting two of her favorite things at the same time. The fact that Twilight’s joy was far from wholesome, and instead was indicating an incoming climax had not troubled Velvet at all. The mare was even looking forward to seeing Twilight’s orgasmic expression, waiting eagerly for her daughter to fill Windy’s womb with her potent royal seed.

Rainbow placed her palm on Velvet’s head, intertwining her fingers with the mare’s hair. “I’m almost there. Are you ready to become a mother?”

“Whaaaa...? I’m already a mo–” Before Velvet could finish her response, Dash roughly tugged her hair, quickly following with the most intense series of thrusts yet. Only a satisfied moan left Velvet’s lips after. The long-coming climax had finally reached her too and her eyes glazed over in an orgasm of her own as the stimulation within her nethers had reached its peak. All the perverted thoughts that coursed through her mind had had their effect too, filling her head with more depraved images and ideas. She looked into Twilight’s eyes as the highest note of her climax hit and her cunny tried desperately to milk Rainbow’s cock.

Twilight smiled, seeing her mother quickly descending into orgasmic throes. The fact that Velvet was looking into her eyes all the while added a surprisingly touching layer of intimacy to the action.

Unfortunately, it was quickly broken by Rainbow’s own loud moan. The pegasus didn’t seem to care about, or even notice the moment of affection and tenderness between the other mares, filling the room with the sounds of her own coming climax. The overactive girl had always displayed her joy in the loudest and most obnoxious ways, and that rule had extended to bedroom activities too, as Twilight quickly learned.

“Fuck yeah! My balls are still so fucking full, I really need this!” Rainbow lowered her upper body, and placed her mouth right next to Velvet’s ear as she screamed. “Is it okay if I fill your womb with my cum, Mrs. Velvet?” Dash didn’t even bother lowering her voice as she spat her question right into the mare’s ear. Velvet cringed a little from the loud screams that Rainbow had assaulted her with, though she couldn’t deny the revigorating effect that the pegasus’s energetic voice had.

But unfortunately, she wouldn’t be able to answer, as, overtaken by her lust, Dash had forcibly pushed Velvet’s head down, roughly pressing the mare’s face into the sheets and starting to pound her into the bed, clearly caring very little about actually hearing her response.

A few seconds later, Velvet felt hot, thick liquid filling the deepest parts of her tunnel. Having only barely recovered from her own mind-numbing climax, Velvet was suddenly acutely aware of the large, heavily pulsing cock discharging its potent load within her. Somewhere in the far corner of her consciousness was hidden Windy’s similarly ecstatic expression of orgasmic pleasure that had barely registered in Velvet’s overloaded brain. Unknown to the mare’s hazy mind, Twilight was picking up speed too, eager to impregnate her own partner now that Rainbow had planted her seed.

Twilight stretched forward, reaching out to the pegasus. A moment later, Dash responded in kind, planting her lips on Twilights and initiating the pair’s first proper kiss of their honeymoon. While normally this would be one of the foremost things they’d do together, this time the moment had found them balls deep inside their mothers’ marehoods, with Rainbow already filling her partner up with sperm and Twilight nearly reaching her own peak. Their tongues intertwined dancing around each other as they shared their spit. Some of their mixed drool began falling down, landing on the faces of the mares below. Twilight added more of her saliva into the action, almost deliberately raining her spit down onto Windy and Velvet.

Her orgasm was fast approaching, already she could feel the pressure increase within her nutsack, the tingles spreading through her crotch. With one last heavy thrust, she hilted inside Windy, as the pleasure overtook her. She heard the mare whimper below her needily as the first shot of potent alicorn sperm was delivered directly into Windy’s fertile womb. Despite the fact that that single spurt was easily enough to impregnate a whole harem of mares, Twilight’s balls worked tirelessly to produce and deliver even more thick semen inside Windy’s cunt. Displaying a level of perverted wastefulness only achievable by a pent up futa mare, Twilight’s cock continued discharging the ample contents of her ballsack, which quickly filled up Windy’s tunnel to the brim and started spurting out from her entrance, falling down onto the bed sheets in large, thick globs of smelly white slime.

The same thing was undoubtedly happening underneath Rainbow too, as her own testes were just as active as the pegasus herself, swiftly supplying her with new batches of semen that she ached so much to relieve herself off. It was a real scientific mystery whether the constant fullness of her balls was the cause or the result of her unending lust for filling everything that had a wet fleshy hole with her cum.

And now, In a space of a minute, both of the mothers were left with sperm-filled wombs, thoroughly violated by huge, drooling cocks of their daughters. Just as Twilight had said, the beautiful foals that they will ultimately nurture would form a close approximation to the kind of children Twilight and Rainbow might’ve had normally. Once again the mature mares had demonstrated the importance of family and parents in the lives of their children, no matter their age. Even if their help consisted of becoming personal cumdumpsters for their daughters, eagerly taking their seed and getting pregnant with their children.

Twilight’s orgasmic ecstasy was slowly replaced with a soft, pleasurable bliss and relaxation as her cock finally stopped pulsing. She stared lovingly into Rainbow’s eyes, earning the same look of adoration in return from her wife. And from below, their happy mothers watched them too, filled with pride and affection and… cum.

Their little escapade had reached its peak and was now edging into a soft post-climactic ending. But the honeymoon had just started, and it seemed like Twilight and Rainbow were going to spend it quite differently from how they first imagined it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my other profiles at:  
> [FimFiction](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/366787/SpoonfedArt)  
> [SoFurry](https://spoonfed.sofurry.com/)  
> [Hentai-Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Spoonfed/profile)


End file.
